More Than a Handful
by Be Obscene
Summary: Tessa meets a very beautiful and well meaning housewife in Chatswin that she soon develops feelings for. FEMSLASH. Contain language and strong sexual content. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**An introduction to my new Suburgatory femslash. Tessa meets a new neighbour who is desperately looking for a friend inspired by the lovely Christina Hendricks from Mad Men. Future chapters will have a slash and might get fairly silly. Please review!**

The sun was in full force that day, the air conditioning in the small blue Chevrolet was broken. Tessa Altman had her face up against the passenger side window, the Suburban households looked like some thing out of Edward Scissorhands. Her father brought her out her to get her away from the city, thinking that it was corrupting her mind, this might have been one of the worst ideas he's ever had. There was no reason why he thought either of them would fit in there, they would stick out like sore thumbs. She saw a group of older women who looked like they had way too many face lifts, jogging in unison; she could only imagine how fake the kids were in this community known as Chatswin. When she turned 18 she was so out of here.

She stepped out of the car, fanning herself with a magazine, sweat trickled down her face, not a good day for a long sleeved wool shirt, tight jeans or combat boots. The house that would be called her own for hopefully not an excruciating amount of time did look inviting, probably because it didn't look as cutesy as their neighbours. There was a house just across the road from them that did look a little bit overboard with the garden in the front yard and lawn ornaments; pink flamingos never looked more tacky. There was a redheaded woman sitting on the porch drinking iced tea, she smiled Tessa's way, Tessa had to force a smile. That woman did like she might actually be friendly but she just wasn't in the mood to talk to any of these people, she just wanted to get inside of the house and disappear from this heat wave.

Her father George was very insistent of carrying her things to her room which she considered the to be much better than the one he was taking. They were only inside of the place for five minutes when the doorbell rang, George was greeted by one of the neighbours who had some kind of casserole in a bowl for the two of them. Tessa watched from the stairs, her father awkwardly talking to this blonde Frankenstein monster. Two more women came just as George shut the door with the casserole in hand, one looked like she had recently got some Botox injections and the other had just gotten hair extensions and layers of makeup to look like she was 20 years younger. They too had a casserole and some homemade cake, obviously were flirting with him and were just getting at the edge of creepy. They almost talked for what felt like a half hour before they had to go.

"Well, those were our neighbours", said George as he took the food into the kitchen.

"Charming", Tessa said as she came down the stairs.

"That was just some good old hospitality."

"Well, you are the new man in town, George." George just brushed off the women's cheerful flirting as simply being neighbourly.

The doorbell rang once more, "You're getting this one", he said as he put the food in the fridge. Tessa sighed and walked over sluggishly to the door. This time it was the familiar face of the woman with the iced tea from across the street only this time she holding a bottle of wine.

"Hello, there, neighbour!", she didn't seem as fake as the other women, she looked like she had never gone under the knife once. "It's a very hot day isn't it?"

Tessa tried her best to not sound snarky or condescending, "Um, yeah, hi."

"I thought I'd drop by and give you this, it's a good year, I think you and your husband will enjoy it."

Tessa took some offence to this, how old did she think she was? "Uh, I don't have a husband, I'm still in high school."

"Oh, sorry, I thought that man was your husband", the woman laughed. George popped out of the kitchen, "Hello, my name is Christina, Christina Moore."

"George Altman and you met my lovely daughter, Tessa."

"Right, daughter", Christina smiled. Tessa looked away as the two adults smiled at each other awkwardly for the next several seconds, "Well, maybe I can have you two over for dinner some night. I cook. I do a lot of that now, it gets kind of lonely in a big house all by yourself." Tessa was surprised she didn't pounce at her father at that moment and kick her out the door. She finally left and Tessa was relieved.

"I like her", George said as he looked over the wine bottle.

"Yeah…", Tessa was really hoping he wasn't already trying to find her a mother figure, sure Christina was nice now but what was stopping her from being any different from some any of the other desperate housewives. George wanted Tessa to try and like it here, attempt to make a good impression, he was already thinking that her hanging out with Christina might do her some good. "She is a beautiful woman, George, I'll give her that much."

"A very beautiful woman", George said.

Tessa was disgusted with the thought of her father already having thoughts like this, the woman was curvy, she wore a red dress that really made her stand out and she had a couple of her top buttons undone likely on purpose. Might as well show off the goods. Tessa was guessing size F.

"Don't say things like that…do you really think F?"

Tessa sighed and went up to her room, she was awoken an hour later by George who said he had to go out of town, "Good, where are we going?"

"No, you have to hold down the fort."

"What?"

"I'll only be gone a few days. I'll get Christina to come check up on you."

"Christina? Wait, why would she need to check up on me?"

"Tessa, I want to trust you but maybe it would be good if you socialized, she can probably show you around."

"I don't need a babysitter, George", she turned over in bed with her back to him. Why would he think for a second she would go along with any of this? She was doing fine without any female role model in New York. Why would Chatwin be any different?

 **Let me know what you think! More reviews I get the sooner a new chapter will be uploaded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christina and Tessa have a little bonding time. Please review!**

Tessa woke up, groggy and lying on her side. She heard music coming from downstairs, it wasn't welcomed; she lied there staring at the ceiling, no desire to get up and check out what was happening. _"What time is it?",_ thought Tessa, why would George torture her like this? Police and fire truck sirens would be more inviting than what sounded like cheerful old timey music. She reluctantly made her way downstairs and heard the radio blasting and a female voice singing along; the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. Christina Moore was standing over the stove, she looked wide awake and as happy as could be while Tessa looked the exact opposite.

"Well, hello there! Have a good sleep?"

Tessa pulled up a chair, "What have you done with my father?"

Christina laughed, "Oh, he had to leave this morning and called me to come over and check on you, see how you were."

"Well, I'm fine", Tessa said bluntly. She pondered whether she could call the police, but then wondered what she could tell them, a woman came into her home and cooked her breakfast against her will?

"Are you sure? It's almost noon."

Tessa saw the clock on the wall reading 11:53. "You're right, I should go back to bed, it's way too early for me."

"I thought that we could go shopping once you were done eating", she smiled wide, making Tessa a little uncomfortable, this woman was a bit more than she could handle.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, it's been so long since I had someone to go with. I've been so preoccupied and after the divorce…"

She was really pushing it that she needed someone to hangout with, she needed a friend, "I guess…I could." Christina threw her arms around Tessa and squeezed the air out of her, she was struggling to say anything, her eyes felt like they were on the verge of popping out of her head. Finally she let go and Tessa was able to get a few gulps of air.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little excited."

Tessa climbed into the passenger seat of Christina's red porsche, already regretting her decision, this woman was very manipulative. She noticed there was more to her than some of the other woman of Chatswin, she didn't dress exactly like them, she did show some cleavage but she wasn't overdoing it even though she had some bazongas she could be showing off. They parked in front of what looked like way out of her price range for even just a bra. Christina took her by the hand and practically dragged her inside. There were girls Tessa's age going on about their business until she walked in, they stopped talking and carrying on and all glared at her as if she was some kind of pariah. Christina led her over to some outfits that looked way too classy or way too slutty, nothing that appealed to her.

Christina insisted she try on some tops she thought would look darling according to her, Tessa had her objections but decided to humour her. When she came out of the small dressing room with a yellow tank top, Christina looked thrilled, "You look glowing!"

"Um, thanks, can we go now?"

"But we're just getting started."

Tessa really didn't want this to take up the rest of her day. Christina helped her find some bras, many looked way too provocative and something that would be better suited for an adult X-rated shop. "Are you getting any?", Tessa wondered what it was like for her to find good support, it seemed like everyday would be a struggle.

"Oh, no", Christina chuckled, "I normally have to special order mine online." She insisted to buy Tessa some bras, of course Tessa's breasts were more than non existent compared to Christina's and there was no way she would buy any bra there.

"Look, these aren't really me, Miss Moore, I'm not exactly one who dresses like…", she was battling the best choice of words: Stripper? Porn star? Kardashian?

"Like what?", Christina changed her tone of voice, Tessa was worried she would offend her so dropped it. "I'm having so much fun!"

"Will it ever end?", Tessa waited for a response as Christina continued look around, "I'm serious though, will this ever end?"

"Oh, well, there's this hypnotist performing tonight and I really wanted to go."

Tessa thought she was being a bit ridiculous, "Uh…"

"Pleeaasssee", she was like a 5 year old.

"Fine…You're paying right?"

Tessa could only what George was doing right now, she wasn't sure if she could handle this for much longer.

 **Will Tessa warm up to Christina? Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christina and Tessa go see a hypnotist's show**

Christina showered and got ready to go out for the night with her new BFF, Tessa had never seen someone take so much time up in the bathroom, not even her. Christina showered and had her hair done. Tessa did have to admit that she looked stunning in her red dress and heels, as if she was ready for a night on the town. Tessa didn't exactly dress up, she didn't really see how it would be needed for some lame show.

They drove up to the front entrance of what looked like some prestigious night club, a valet took her car to be parked, Tessa was beginning to think she had made a terrible decision coming here; it wasn't because of the valet but the people she seen coming out of their vehicles. Tessa wasn't dressed that much differently from earlier that day, same jeans, boots but with a long sleeved blue top.

"This is so exciting!", Christina said as they found a table close to the stage. Tessa was hoping to sit in back behind a pillar so there would be no risk of participation. Christina noticed her frown, "Come on, Tessa, this is going to be fun!"

Tessa faked a smile, her teeth grinding together, "Yeah, fucking awesome."

The hypnotist was an older man, The Great Mundoon. He had chairs on stage for his victims/participants and a stool for himself and two bottles of water. Tessa was anxious for a menu, perhaps Christina would order her some adult beverages. The show was starting and Christina was like a little girl, her eyes glued to the stage as people raised their hands to volunteer. Tessa sighed as one after another someone went up, "They're actors." Christina didn't hear what she said, she was laughing as people were made to act like chickens and dogs.

"I'm going to go up. You should come with me", Christina pulled on her arm.

Tessa was not making any effort to move from her seat, "Christina, none of it real."

"Come on, you're just shy, maybe this will do you some good!" She lifted Tessa's arm.

"Ah! A volunteer!" Tessa took her arm back, a spotlight blinded her, "Come to the stage please, young lady!" Tessa couldn't believe Christina did that to her, she didn't believe in this shit. She walked on stage reluctantly, the audience applauded, but no one had as much energy as Christina. "What's your name?", The Great Muldoon asked. He pointed the microphone at her.

"Tessa."

"Tessa, are you ready to be hypnotized?"

"You can try but I don't think this is going to work on me."

"Oh really?", he turned to the audience, they laughed in response.

Tessa folded her arms and put on a serious face, "You can try."

He had a shiny pocket watch swung it in front of her face, "Alright, pay close attention to the watch, don't take your eyes off of it. Relax your muscles…" Tessa was getting annoyed, there was no way this was ever going to work, this guy was a hack. "Your eyes are getting heavy." Tessa was suddenly having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Now sleep!" Tessa was out like a light, her head bowing down. "Now, when I snap my fingers you awake and you will act as you did when you were 7 years old."

With a snap of his fingers, Tessa awoke, she looked confused and scared, "Wh-where am I?"

"You are on stage, my dear."

"s it my birthday?"

The audience laughed, "Why yes, you are turning 7 today. Do you know how many that is?" Tessa held up her fingers, making 7. The audience seemed to like it especially Christina. Mundoon asked Tessa what food she hated and what shows she liked. She hated broccoli and loved Barney. Next he made Tessa act like she was 12 and for some reason started to act out a bit.

"What is this place, are you keeping me here? Where's my dad? What the hell are you all looking at?" When it came time for Mundoon to return her to her original age things got tricky, Tessa wouldn't fall asleep or pay any attention to the watch. Christina got on stage to assist, "Come on, Tessa, you have to look at the man's watch."

"That's it little girl, listen to your mother."

"I don't know who this tramp is!"

The audience gasped, Christina was surprised too, "I'm just looking after her."

"Maybe it's a good thing you two aren't related", he joked, the audience was with him on that. Tessa finally looked at the watch but nothing happened, Mundoon snapped his fingers multiple times before giving up. He assured Christina it would wear off. She drove Tessa home.

Tessa had her feet up on the dashboard, "So where is my dad?"

"He's out on a job."

"And you're who?"

"I'm your neighbour."

"Are you and my dad…?"

Christina was a bit shocked she would ask her questions like this, "No, no! Just neighbours", she laughed it off. "I'm not sure how to explain this to him. You must know you're a teenager.

"Are those implants?"

Christina saw Tessa pointing at her breasts, "No, Tessa, they are real. That was quite rude."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen fun bags that big."

"Fun bags?"

"Yeah, you know, ta-tas! Hooters! Jugs! Melons! Air bags!"

"Tessa, that's enough! When we get home you're going straight to bed!", that shut her up for a few minutes. Christina couldn't remember the last time she raised her voice like that. She never had a child, looking after Tessa might be a little more than she had hoped for.

 **More to come! There will be some more hypnotism and there will be sexual tension later on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christina deals with the consequences of Tessa's transformation. Please review!**

Christina didn't know what to tell George, he was going to call her tomorrow to find out how she made out; how was she going to explain any of this? His daughter was behaving like a little brat because she thought it was a good idea to go to a hypnotist. "My dad moved us to the suburbs? That's stupid!"

"Tessa, can you please keep your voice down?", Christina got out of the car. It was dark out, everyone was likely in bed but Tessa's big mouth was on the verge of waking them up.

"This is my house?"

"No, actually it's mine. Your house is across the road. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight and I don't trust you alone."

"I can take care of myself, Chrissy!", Christina never heard anyone ever call her that, even in her own family.

"Physically you are a teenager but right now you think you're a kid so that leaves me no choice, young lady."

"When will my dad be back?"

"He should be back by tomorrow night, hopefully you'll be back to normal by then." Tessa was amazed by the big house she saw inside, it was something out of a magazine; unfortunately she couldn't keep her hands off of anything. "Tessa leave that vase, please!" Tessa sat down on the soft, designer couch with her boots still on. "I'm going into the bathroom, can I trust you to stay here until I come out?"

Tessa nodded but Christina saw the sparkle in her eye suggesting different, she had some mischievous thoughts brewing, Christina sighed and went into the bathroom. It had been a long day she needed a hot shower, she could only hope that her guest would behave herself until she got out. Tessa was acting out far more than she could have imagined, from grumpy teenager to a brat like that? Even when she was around 11 or 12 she was a well behaved child, she never talked back to an adult or swore, Tessa would have likely been the kind of kid she'd avoid. Christina did remember though that when she was a teenager she was a bit of a hell raiser, she would likely scare off Tessa if she was her peer. She remembered she still needed to call George, tell him that everything was fine, maybe he wouldn't ask to speak to his troubled daughter.

When she was done in the shower and in her bath robe she found the silence very disturbing, either Tessa fled the house or she was into something she shouldn't be into. She found Tessa sitting where she left her, she looked cocky. "May I use your bathroom?"

Christina, taken off guard by this sudden politeness answered, "You may." Tessa got up and kicked her boots off near the door, "You didn't go anywhere did you, Tessa?"

Tessa looked at her and shook her head innocently, "You told me not to."

"…Okay…well, I have guest towels and anything else you might need like a toothbrush. We can go over to your house tomorrow and you can get your stuff." Tessa quietly closed the door, Christina thought this was as good a time as any to call up her dad.

"Hi, George, how are you?"

"Good. How's Tessa?"

"Good. We're at my place. She's having a shower."

"Your place?"

"Yes, is that okay? I just thought maybe she'd want some company, kind of lonely over there at your house."

"And she's not any trouble?"

"Oh, no trouble at all."

"Good. I might be here a little longer than I thought. I can't say now but I might be here another 3 days."

She was relieved, maybe that was enough time for Tessa to know what age she was, "That's fine. I don't mind looking after her another 3 days." A loud smash came from the bathroom. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Christina?…", she hung up the phone and knocked on the bathroom door

"Tessa, what's going on in there?" Tessa opened the door and revealed the mess she made, the glass screen door to the shower was broken. "How did this happen?"

Tess didn't look at her, "I don't know."

Christina put her hands on her hips and got cross with her, "Tessa." Unable to give an explanation she was sent to bed; maybe that was the key, sleep. Christina forgot all about it when she woke up, the whole ordeal with the hypnotist seemed like a feverish nightmare. She got up and stretched, she had only her skimpy white night gown, on one she wore for her ex husband. She looked in her mirror and saw something written in black marker at the top of each of her breasts. The words: 'Milk' and 'shake'. There was only one person in the house juvenile enough to pull this. She groaned loudly, "Tessa!", she tried wiping the marker but it wasn't coming off. She would need to deal with that later. She went to put on one of her bras. She felt something wet and sticky in the cups. Chocolate. She took the bra off but her breasts were covered. "Tessa!"

She had enough of this little bitch, she put on her clothes and freshened up in the bathroom, "Tessa, did you put saran wrap on the fucking toilet!?"

Tessa was laughing hysterically on the couch, hearing Christina's cries. Christina walked down the stairs, she didn't see the wire at the bottom, she tripped comically, falling forward, managing to catch herself. "You think this is fucking funny!?"

"Yes!"

"That's it! We're finding that hypnotist and that's that!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"I will drag you if I need to!"

"I'll scream! I'll tell my dad!", Tessa screamed. Christina didn't care anymore, she dragged Tessa out to her car and strapped her in. Luckily the hypnotist was performing in the same place, they were able to see him in back where he had his own room.

"I have never had this happen before, I swear", he assure Christina.

"Please, you have to change her back, she's killing me."

"Have you ever tried to lick one of your own breasts before?", Tessa asked her while laughing, the hypnotist found this amusing, "Or ever try sucking on one?"

"Would you please just shut up?"

The Great Muldoon told her she would make her think she was a teenager again, he told Tessa to look at his watch like before and said, "Tessa, you are a teenage girl. Just like before. No longer a little girl. You are a teenager." He repeated teenager a few times and snapped his fingers.

"Did I get older?", Tessa asked, "I don't feel any older. Do I have boobs like her?", she looked down her own shirt, "Nope."

Christina was meanwhile standing like a mannequin, "Miss? Are you alright?"

Christina gave her head a shake, "Where? Where am I? What is this dump, man?"

"Oh, no, not again", Muldoon couldn't believe it, Christina was acting like she did when she was a teenager and Tessa was the same.

"Why are we in your dressing room? Are we having a threesome?"

"What's a threesome?", Tessa asked.

"Because I'm not sure if I'm up for anything like that, I mean maybe if you'll buy me booze, mister." She laughed, Tessa laughed too. They were both so hopeless, Muldoon had no choice but to send them home until he figured out what to do.

 **What do you think? Updates soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tessa and Christina get into a little trouble. Please review!**

"This car is bitching!", Christina exclaimed as she revved the engine.

"It's a good thing you're equipped with air bags!", Tessa joked, not taking her eyes off Christina's chest. "I can't believe you're acting like a teenager."

"What are you talking about? I'm like 17, dude."

"Uh…you've gotta be like 40."

"What? Ha, ha! I'm your age!"

Tessa laughed, "I'm 12! That hypnotist guy really got you!"

"Am I like babysitting you?"

"Until my dad gets back from work…why isn't he back yet?"

"How the hell should I know?", she made a sharp turn on to her street "Am I getting paid?"

Tessa shrugged, "I better be because I need money for concert tickets!"

"Stone age music", Tessa sighed.

"No way! Def Leppard and Van Halen!"

"Who?"

"You are such a loser!"

"You passed your house!" Christina backed up the car and rolled down her window, she couldn't believe the size of it. She ran around the yard and inside the house, taking it all in. "I'm hungry."

"I don't care", Christina said, not even paying attention to what she was saying, "We have to throw a party, get everyone in town."

"What?"

"I live in a mansion, I can't let it go to waste!"

"I don't think my dad would like me at a party."

"Who said you were invited, twerp?!" She grabbed Tessa by the collar and led her outside. Tessa was too late to push her way back in, Christina locked the door. Tessa ran to the back of the house but those doors were locked too; Christina made faces at her and laughed. She had to get this house ready and invite as many kids as she could. "Shit! I don't have a fake ID!", but she remembered what Tessa said, her boobs, she almost didn't realize they were that big, it was a good day to get what she wanted. She needed booze and a lot of it. She made posters with marker and glitter and got to work. She drove to find a liquor store, she was distracted by a red ferrari in a parking valet lot. The car she was riding was great but she wanted that one. She parked her car down a few blocks and grabbed her bag with the posters.

"Red ferrari, that's mine", she told a valet.

"I'm going to see some ID, Miss."

She smiled and squeezed her boobs together, lifting them slightly, looking like they were going to burst out of her top. It seemed to be enough for the valet to get her the car without another word. She couldn't believe her good luck, but she was still nervous about buying beer, she thought there was no way she was going to get away with it. She found a convince store with exactly what she wanted, she walked up to the cash counter and put the liquor on the counter. The young employee rang her in, "Having a party?"

Christina said nervously, "…Yes…", she smiled widely, completely unable to act cool. She didn't understand why he never asked for her ID, did she really have big boobs for a girl her age? "This is awesome!", she said aloud, filling the back seats with bottles. Now it was time to hand out the posters. Mainly putting them up on posts and mailboxes. A couple teenage boys approached her, she showed them her poster.

"You boys gonna be there?" Of course they said yes. One of them wasn't sure but he thought he might have mowed her lawn. People were already showing up, teens and even college kids. They approached Tessa sitting on the front steps asking if this was the party house.

Christina arrived and let them in, "Wait, where do you think you're going?", she pushed Tessa aside and slammed the door in her face. She confined everyone not to let Tessa inside. The party was getting loud and obnoxious, everyone was getting drunk in no time, not asking why an older woman was supplying alcohol to minors. Tessa climbed up to Christina's bedroom window and broke it, smashing the glass with a rock she found, not realizing it was a fake rock that had the key to the front door inside. At that moment, Christina walked in, drunk and barely able to keep standing.

"Tessa! Come here!", Tessa walked over like a defeated child, much younger than the hypnotized child she thought she was. "Drink!", she pushed a bottle in her face. Tessa knew her dad would kill her, but she did want to look grown up. Once she took a sip she made a face, Christina laughed. She fell on the bed, dragging Tessa down with her. They lied on their sides looking at each other. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's kiss."

Tessa was repulsed by this, "What?"

"It will be fun, girls our age experiment all the time. I heard it's supposed to be cool." Tessa made the same face she did when she drank from the bottle. Christina sat her up and rubbed her shoulders, "Don't be like that, you're a really pretty girl. Don't you think I am?" Tessa smiled and then nodded. "This is a good way to practise for boys too. I've never done this before but you seem like the kind of girl I would want to try this on."

"…Really?", Tessa's eyes grew wide, it was hard to believe a woman like her would wish to do that. Christina instructed her to close her eyes and let her instincts take over. Tessa did as told and leaned into her, their lips touched and both were instantly surprised by what they got. Christina saw fireworks, Tessa saw colours. Tessa placed her hands on Christina's back while Christina stroked her face. The only thing to interrupt them was the doorbell and a funny thing happened...

 **More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What shenanigans will Tessa and Christina get into now? Find out and please review!**

Tessa was confused, it was as if she had blacked out, one minute she was on stage in front of a bunch of people, one of the most embarrassing moments of her life and now she was sitting across Christina on a bed. Christina felt dizzy, as if she had been drugged, the last thing she remembered was taking Tessa to see that hack hypnotist, she had the taste of alcohol and vague memories of being lifted upside down over a beer keg.

"Tessa?"

"Christina?"

They both looked around the room, they could hear loud music and quite the commotion coming from downstairs. Tess held in a laugh at what Christina was wearing, she looked like she was really trying to hide her age with the revealing shirt she had on. "What?", Christina looked down at herself, "What on Earth is going on?"

"Weren't we…was I hypnotized?"

"Yes! Wait, you're back to normal?", Christina took old of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Normal?", Tessa's eyelids were held open by Christina's hand, looking into Tessa's eyes as if there was something she expected to find. "Christina, what's happening?"

"I think there's a party going on downstairs!", she panicked, standing up and looking out the window she could see a group of teenagers outside and a cop car. Tessa joined her at the window.

"Oh, shit!"

"Tessa, what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do it!"

The doorbell rang again, they ran downstairs, everyone cheered Christina, expecting her to deal with the police and get rid of them. Christina felt like she was going to have a nervous breakdown, so many opened bottles of alcohol, her house was flooded with people. She told everyone to be quiet and move into the next room. She opened the door and was greeted by two police officers, she grabbed onto Tessa's arm to make sure she didn't run off.

"Good evening officers!"

"Ma'am", said the older cop, he looked a little peeved but his face changed once he saw what she was wearing, "We've received several noise complaints tonight. It looks like you had quite the party here tonight."

"I am so sorry about this, officer! I just got home to find out that this little degenerate threw a party!"

Tessa thought Christina was going to throw her at the officer, "I'm…I'm sorry, sir."

The officer peeked in to see that the room was empty, even the bottles and cans were out of view, "She'll be properly dealt with, I assure you."

"Okay, thank you, Miss", he turned to Tessa and shined a flashlight in her eyes, "It's a Wednesday night, people are trying to sleep. You better not pull this again or you might not be so lucky!" Christina waved them goodbye and once the cop car was gone she hollered to everyone to get 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!' Tessa was surprised to see so many people, it was like the whole town showed up for this. She spotted a poster on the floor and showed it to Christina.

"That looks like my handy work", Christina looked over the glitter on the poster and then saw her name in the same writing she did when she was a dumb teenager, even using a heart to dot the i in her name, "I'm sorry, Tessa, do you forgive me?"She brought Tessa into a hug, Tessa felt oddly comfortable in her embrace.

"You're a lot cooler than I thought you were."

"I was such an idiot when I was your age. I'm lucky I didn't get arrested for giving alcohol to minors tonight."

"You'll get away with anything", Tessa smiled, her revealing top was probably a great get out of jail free card, "Hey, what's that on your boobs?"

"Oh, that's your handy work", Christina laughed.

"Well, I can help you clean that off…after I help you with all of this", she looked around at the disaster, as if a tropical storm came through the living room.

"How about we leave it until tomorrow? Maybe we can have a sleepover in my room?"

Tessa was intrigued but a little skeptical, "Really?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah", Christina smiled and took her hand, she led her up to her bedroom, at least no one had wrecked it. "Wanna do anything? Play some games? Truth or dare?"

Tessa laughed, "I think I'm a little old for truth or dare."

Christina smiled, "No you're not."

They sat on the bed and tried to put the last few hours of the night behind them, "Truth or dare?", Christina asked.

"Truth."

"Boring", Christina giggled, "Okay, did you see any cute boys tonight?"

"Well…there was this one guy who left in a hurry. He had blonde hair and wore a letterman jacket."

"Ooh, Tessa! Now me."

"Truth or dare?"

"…Hmmm, truth!"

"Okay…Do you like my dad?"

Christina wasn't expecting that, "Uh…he's a handsome man…I just don't think I'm ready to date yet…"

Tessa was surprised, she could have sworn she was flirting with George when she was over, maybe she really was just being friendly. "Okay."

"Aren't you glad? I thought you didn't like me."

"I like you Christina…you're pretty much my only friend."

"You wanna know something funny? When you were acting like a little girl you asked if I could suck on my own breast."

Tessa laughed, "That sounds like something I might say", then Tessa got an idea, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Come on, Christina", Tessa chimed.

"Fine, dare! What are you going to make me do, a handstand?"

"I dare you to try and suck one of your own breasts", Tessa said confidently.

"You little sneak, I shouldn't have told you that." Tessa really didn't expect Christina to go through with it. She took one of her boobs out of her shirt and lifted the nippled to her mouth. Tessa was actually quite amazed. Turned on even. She was blown away by Christina, she was amazing. Christina laughed at Tessa's expression, her mouth open, her eyes bewildered. "Tessa, you like this?" She put her boob back in her shirt. "I might still be a bit drunk."

"You think?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like that?"

Tess felt her face getting hot, she knew she must be turning red, "Uh…yeah. That was awesome."

"Do you like girls?"

"What? You didn't say truth or dare!"

"Sorry, I just really want to know. I don't mean to offend you, I just think it's really cool if you are!"

Tessa said quietly, "I don't know…Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you…did you kiss me earlier?"

Christina felt her heart beating fast, she had a memory, it seemed so much like a dream but she did, she did lock lips with the younger redhead. "Yes. Yes, I think I did", she felt guilty, she had taken advantage of Tessa when she was so innocent, "I'm a terrible person, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so inappropriate, everything I've done."

"No, it was…I remember it being kind of sweet…it was just something fun I think."

"So, you're not a lesbian?"

"I don't know. I like guys okay I guess. If I was into girls…"

"You'd be with me?" Tessa smiled and nodded. Christina wrapped her arms around her, "You're such a good kid, so much smarter than me when I was your age."

"I'm just glad I have someone to talk to about this stuff…I can never talk to George about shit like this."

They were trapped in each other's gaze, Christina did something that would change Tessa's thoughts about her forever. She kissed her passionately, her tongue wrestling around in her mouth, Tessa's tongue joined hers. They moaned deep into each other's mouths, giving into their feeling and letting their guards down. Tessa held onto her and didn't let go. She never wanted to let go.

 **What do you think? Do you want more? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long delay I know, I've been working on other stories. Does this mean Tessa and Christina have gotten closer? Find out! Please review!**

Tessa lied in her underwear in Christina's bed. They were under the covers giggling. Christina was wearing a black bra and G-string, she had grabbed hold of Tessa and was pecking her neck. She flipped her on her back and got on top of her, "You are crazy!", Tessa laughed. Christina started to unhook her bra. Tessa waited with anticipation, she was getting excited and Christina was loving every moment of it. Once her bra was gone her breasts sagged a bit but looked very healthy for a woman her age. Tessa couldn't get that stupid look off her face as Christina got close to her, her boobs looking like they were getting bigger as they descended on top of her.

Tessa felt anxious, she couldn't wait to feel and taste this woman again. Christina's breasts sure looked like they were taking a long time to reach her, like the woman was in slow motion. Tessa began to panic, Christina's girls were getting bigger, like a cartoon or freak size. "Christina, what's happening?!"

"Calm down!", Christina said cheerfully as her boobs touched down on Tessa's chest and stomach. Tessa couldn't move from this prison, her balloons of flesh had her trapped.

"No! They're too big!", Tessa squirmed, trying to free herself but to no avail. Christina laughed evilly as her boobs devoured Tessa, taking over her body. It was like she was in quicksand, Tessa was certain she would die suffocating on Christina Moore's giant porn star boobs.

"Don't you love them, Tessa!", she could't say anything, she couldn't breathe. She sat up in bed coughing, the weight on her chest was gone. Christina was sound asleep at her side. Just a horrible nightmare. She wondered if this would be recurring.

Christina stirred awake, "What's wrong, hun? Have a bad dream?" Tessa looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, but I think I'll be okay now", Christina sat up and hugged her but the sight of those milky white melons made her push away, "Sorry just…did we do…"

"What?" Christina smirked. Tessa couldn't get over their clothes scattered on the floor, "No. You're a good kisser though."

Tessa blushed, it seem like a dumb question since they were both still in their underwear, "Was that your first kiss?"

"No. Defiantly not my first kiss."

"You must not have made out like that before but you did become a pro I think."

"I don't have experience like you do."

Christina smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Tessa was lost in her lips when she heard a car stopping next door. "Sounds like Dad's home."

"You better get over there."

"Can't I stay here?", Tessa put on her best happy face, flashing her eyelashes.

"Aren't you sick of me yet?"

"I can't imagine anyone being sick of you, Christina."

"Well, I think you should go over." Tessa groaned and forced herself out of bed. When she finally got her clothes on, Christina walked her downstairs still in her underwear. They kissed once more, "Do you wanna be my secret girlfriend?"

"Really? Yeah, of course."

"Has to be a secret though. I know these people, they like to talk."

"Yeah, not sure you dating a high schooler is going to win you a lot of friends."

Christina lifted an eyebrow, "Are you calling me old?" Tessa began to stammer, "Kidding, now you better get out of here before this cougar sinks her claws into you!", she pretended to dig her long nails into Tessa's back. Tessa headed out the door. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to George this smile on her face. Christina couldn't wait to spend more time with Tessa, there was so much she could show her.

 **More to come! Please review! Leave suggestions if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while, I said after Christmas lol. Tessa and Christina try to keep their relationship a secret from the neighbourhood. Please review!**

It was interesting to say the least having Christina over helping cook dinner, Tessa helped her stuff the turkey. It was getting surreal, it was like she was experiencing first hand what it could be like living together. Christmas morning, Christina had a gift waiting for her under the tree. Tessa looked over the flat red box, perhaps sexy lingerie? She knew otherwise, George would have some questions. Instead she found a red, festive looking onsie with a buttoned up flap on the back. Christina was happy to see her laugh at it.

"I…have something for you too…", Tessa had a small white box with a bow completely hidden in the back of the tree. Christina knew it had to be jewellery but was still surprised. Tessa didn't have a job or anything yet but she did have savings, enough to get her a necklace; not a necklace maybe of her taste or price but it seemed to mean a lot coming from her.

"Help me put it on?", Tessa couldn't resist that, she helped hook it around her neck, she got a whiff of the perfume George gave her; Tessa had to admit that she was a little jealous, her dad was moving in on her woman. "I love it!", that was all she needed to hear. She was pulled into a hug, oddly comfortable. Christina kissed her cheek. "You know, I bought myself the exact same onsie. We'll have to get our picture done together." Tessa wasn't sure what to make of that, but she smiled and laughed.

That night, once Christina left she called Tessa up on her room phone, "What's up?"

"I can see you're enjoying your present."

Tessa was standing in the middle of her room with the onsie on, she threw open her curtain, "Are you spying on me?", she pretended to sound appalled.

"Of course I am, sweetheart", Christina said sensually. Tessa decided to give her something to look at, she undid the flap on her backside and turned her back to the window so Christina could get a good look at her ass, "Oh, Tessa! You're so bad!"

Tessa had been cautious about neighbours ever since her and Christina's relationship started. One day when she was being dropped off by Christina there was a nosey neighbour watching them. Christina had her hands on both of Tessa's shoulders, staring at her lovingly. She fought back the urge to kiss her. Once she had gone, a blonde haired girl, not uncommon to see around there came out from her backyard.

"Are you a rug muncher?"

"Huh?", this was Tessa's first encounter with Dalia Royce; she wasn't just a vapid bitch, she was the vapid bitch, she didn't care what she said to anyone and loved to bully the new girl. Tessa with her plain clothes and combat boots.

"It looked like was going to kiss you. She must be desperate after her divorce."

"She's my friend", Tessa smiled, this faded after she began to realize her new friend wasn't going to crack the slightest of smiles.

"Yeah, you're good friends. Is she paying you anything for your services?"

"What?

"Well, I guess not, she would get you to dress better", she never changed her expression, she was like a lifeless robot.

Tessa tried to brush her off, tried to laugh off this claim that she was with Christina but to just came off weird, like she was hiding something, "I don't know where you're getting that but we're like besties I guess."

Dailia wasn't buying any of it, she folded her arms, "Once I catch you two together I'm going to expose you to everyone."

"That's crazy. Why are you doing this?"

"Because that's so trashy. Going after a young, confused girl and taking advantage of her. She could be with someone else…at least maybe someone who doesn't have as many split ends."

"I'm not confused and I don't have any split…", Tessa switched back to what she was being accused of, "I'm not her lover, that's ridiculous!"

"Deny it all you want." Tessa threw up her hands and trotted inside of her home. She told Christina about it and told her Dailia was nothing to worry about, but it still made her feel threatened.

For all Tessa knew, Dailia was watching Christina peering over at her right now, but she really didn't give a shit, who would believe her anyway? Of course she would need evidence like on camera or something. Christina did think she saw a red light or something but it was from so far away it was probably not important.

 **More soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tessa gets worried about her** **relationship with Christina and looks to her for guidance. Please review!**

Tessa found it easier to make friends than she had previously thought. Ever since Christina's mental break that made her throw a wild party she would have thrown when she was a teenager everything seemed to be pretty chill; she was still a little worried about Dailia, when she passed her in the halls she seemed to give her this weirdly intense glare like she was telling her that her days were numbered or something.

One morning she couldn't seem to shake this feeling that her and Christina were on the verge of being exposed. What would even happen? Would Christina be ran out of town? Would George send Tessa to some kind of private school? Maybe he'd leave town and take her to somewhere even worse and have her homeschooled until she was 30.

"What's wrong?", her friend Lisa asked. She had met her on the first day, she was relecuant to talk to Tessa at first because she wasn't too sure she could trust her. Lisa wasn't very popular at the school and heard rumours about Tessa but had since learned she was as much of an outcast as she was.

"Nothing…I don't know I think I'm getting a migraine", she said, holding her head at her desk.

"Oh, I hate that!"

Tessa couldn't believe she was going to do this but she felt she needed to spill her guts to someone, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. Is it about you and Miss Moore?"

Tessa felt even worse now, her stomach turned. "What?"

"Yeah, everyone knows about that", said a student Tessa had never noticed before.

"What? But how is that even possible?"

"Oh please", said her teacher, an old woman looking up from her desk, "It's not like you're hiding it." Tessa was speechless, it appeared that the entire school, maybe all of Chatswin knew. "What, am I not your type?", asked the woman with a weird smile; she pulled her horn rimmed glasses down.

Tessa stood up, "I-I have to go!", she ran out of the room like a flash. Unfortunately for her, Dailia was waiting out in the hall for her, she almost ran into her. She was just standing there with her arms folded, her minions of friends on either side.

"Going somewhere?", she didn't change her expression, it was the exact same vapid look she always had on her face.

Did…did you tell everyone?"

"Word travels fast, huh?" More and more students seemed to be flooding the hallway, it was getting so surreal. Tessa backed up into a corner as all of the students walked like zombies toward her. She sank down onto the floor with her hands out, blocking her face, ready to scream. She heard clapping, she removed her hands and saw that she must have been going mad because everyone was cheering for her.

"What? What is this?"

Dailia helped her up, "You're the most popular girl in school." Tessa was in shock, she had no idea what was happening, out of nowhere she was handed a bouquet of roses and was wearing a Tierra and a sash you would see on a Miss Universe. She wasn't sure how she ended up in the back of a roofless convertible in a parade. Christina was sitting beside her smiling; she had her own sash and Tierra. A piercing ring that sounded like Tessa's cellphone was going off.

Tessa woke up, groggy and in a sweat. Her cellphone was going off on her nightstand, she picked it up and answered, "H-helllo?"

"Did you forget about today?", Christina's voice chimed.

"What?", Tessa quickly remembered that Christina mentioned the public pool and agreeing to going that morning, "Oh, no, my alarm didn't go off!"

"No worries."

"You're outside right now aren't you?"

"No…" Tessa got up and opened her blinds, Christina was sitting in her car. Tessa sighed, "How long do you normally take to get ready?" Tessa wasn't even exactly sure why she agreed to go to a public pool, she never did when she lived in New York, she wasn't a very good swimmer and she sure as hell didn't like feeling exposed. Of course she couldn't say no to Christina.

The public pool was a lot different than what she imagined, it wasn't like some rec centre for old people or the Y, it seemed to perfectly met to the community's standards. In the changing room, Tessa and Christina exited their stalls at the same time and it was at that moment Tessa realized why she agreed to come here. Christina was wearing a one piece swimsuit, navy blue, her hair in a cap; she had this goofy smile that Christina couldn't help but laugh at. "You're looking pretty good yourself, kid. Christina liked the tight black swim wear Tessa had on, although she would have preferred a bikini.

"You look like Pamela Anderson", exclaimed Tessa.

If it was up to Tessa she would have watched from one of the deck chairs but Christina was very insistent in getting her in the water. "I'm not exactly a strong swimmer."

"Hold my hand", Tessa did so. They stood at the edge of the pool and jumped in. Tessa emerged from the water, catching her breath, rubbing the chlorine from her eyes. Christina came up, laughing.

"I didn't think you were really going to do that!", Tessa splashed her. Christina splashed her back.

"Come on, you're having fun aren't you?" They continued splaying until they heard a whistle and a female life guard told them to knock it off. "I guess it's a lot easier for me in here with my flotation devices", she pushed her chest out at Tessa, she was showing so much cleavage it could have been a crime.

"That's really impressive."

"What?"

"You never don't look good", she laughed. After a while of watching Christina do a backstroke they went back to the changing room.

"This was fun, right? We can make this our thing?"

Tessa bit her lip, her dream was still bothering her, "You really like me, right?"

"Of course I do", Christina held her by the shoulders. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, luckily they were the only ones in there. She kissed her deeply on the lips.

"I've been having weird dreams. Well, this one wasn't as weird as the last one I had. If for some reason the entire town found out…"

"Hey, look at me. I care about you more than anything. I won't let anything happen."

"What if my dad takes me away from you?"

"That won't happen, because I won't let him", she smiled. Tessa smiled back, still feeling worried, "I am getting tired of Chatswin…maybe it's time for a change…like New York?"

"What?"

"You could move with me…"

"Whoa, that's…"

"Too soon?"

"A great idea", Tessa hugged her tightly.

"Oh, wow!"

Tessa kissed her neck, "I love you!" She froze, so did Christina.

"You really mean that? You really love me?"

"Yes…it's weird for me to break out the L word like that but it's true."

"Oh, I love you too", she kissed her passionately once more. "We have so much to discuss. But first, what was the other weird dream you had?"

"Oh…we were on your bed making out and your boobs kept growing."

Christina laughed, "They must have killed you!"

"Just about!"

Christina pulled Tessa's head between her boobs, attacking her, "Was it like this? How do you like that motorboat?" Tessa couldn't stop laughing. Neither of them knew that someone was leering at them from behind one of the stalls. Trying to make since out of this odd pair of women.

 **More soon! I hope you like!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Christina plans a trip to New York with some surprising consequences. Please review!**

Christina carefully planned their trip to New York, it took some persuading to get George's approval; he wasn't comfortable letting Tessa go back there so soon. "Come on, George, it'll be okay, it'll only be for a week and I'll be with her the whole time", she said, in the back of her mind she was thinking just how much he would freak out that his neighbour and daughter were secretly spending a romantic vacation in New York.

George caved once she Christina showed her entire plan laid out on her computer, where they would be at what times and the glorious hotel she would be paying for; it didn't hurt that she agreed to pay for everything. Tessa was now her responsibility again and in a city she hadn't been to in quite a while now. She knew that she could handle herself well there and was certain Tessa would, she wouldn't be taking her eye off her for a minute. Tessa was ecstatic once she was told the news, Christina had her arms out, encouraging her to jump into her arms, Tessa went for it and both ended up struggling. Christina was having trouble lifting the poor girl up and Tessa was having trouble holding on; they ended up falling onto Christina's couch, Tessa's head rested between her boobs, she smiled widely. "This is going to be perfect", said Christina with a sparkle in her eye. Tessa moved her head forward and stole a kiss, she was so tempted to get her out of her clothes and get it on with her right there but she was assured they would get down and nasty at the hotel when they knew they'd be all alone.

March break, away from Chatswin and anyone else who may be questioning Tessa's relationship with the older, sexy woman across the street. She packed her bag carefully, fantasizing about a hotel room with rose petals on the enormous bed and Christina lying there with a whole rose in her mouth, her teeth biting down on the stem. "Wow, my fantasies are so cliche", Tessa said aloud before going to bed; of course she had trouble sleeping, she was too excited. In the morning she ate and Christina invited herself through the front door to pick her up. She hugged her dad goodbye and promised nothing would go wrong, she would never be out of Christina's sight. She had the plane tickets and they were on their way.

Tessa eagerly waited, looking out the window in anticipation to see the city below; Christina couldn't get over her childlike enthusiasm, even though it took an excruciating amount of time to get to and through security. Tessa took it all in as the plane landed. Christina held out her arm as she held onto her large purse, making a gap for Tessa to slide her arm through as they walked through the main entrance. Tessa hailed a cab just as soon as they were outside; she thought they were going straight to the hotel but Christina had other plans. First they went out to eat and catch a play which Tessa concerned Tessa on how much exactly Christina had to spend on this getaway. They walked the streets to a bar. "Wait, what are we doing?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"But…I'm not 21, how am I supposed to…", Christina handed her a fake ID, "Oh." The woman on the ID sort of resembled her, at least enough to get them both past the bouncer. Tessa was coaxed into taking shots of Tequila, things went pretty hazy after her first 2, she wasn't the wild woman that Christina was making herself out to be. As they stumbled out of the bar, Tessa couldn't help but thank her for this even though she knew how much trouble both of them would be especially if George found out.

"Come on, I know a shortcut to the hotel", Christina grabbed Tessa's hand and they walked down an alley.

"Chris…sstinaaa, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Pleaseesssee, Tessa…this is nothing…" They weren't even halfway through the back alley when a man jumped out at them holding a knife, "Oh, shit!"

Both were beyond terrified, but then something happened; Tessa looked at Christina, how white her face turned and then sprang into action. Despite being a little smashed, she still managed to get the knife out of the mugger's hand and nearly break his arm in three places. She pulled Christina out of harm's ay, running to the hell out of there and hailed a cab. It wasn't long before Christina sunk her claws into Tessa, sticking her tongue in her mouth and working it around; what she saw back there was making her horny. It was impossible to keep her hands off Tessa even when it was time to check into the hotel. Once the bellboy brought their bags in she paid no attention to the amount she tipped him, she just wanted him gone. Things got hot and heavy fast as Tessa stripped Christina, ripping her dress a little to get it off, hypnotized by her bouncing boobs popping out of her bra. Tessa was so thankful to see a G-string, she gave that big, round ass a spank. Christina loved seeing Tessa in control but she wanted to be the one who lied her in bed. She loved Tessa's body, she was certainly a woman now, nice legs, she drooled over her tight body.

She pushed Tessa onto the soft, cloud like mattress of this queen sized bed; she thrusted on top of the young redhead as she again had her tongue deep in her mouth. Christina began to feel something, Tessa's hand reaching down below, her fingers inside of her, she stopped and looked into Tessa's eyes, so much energy, so alive in the moment. Christina had her fingers inside Tessa, massaging her clit as they both continued to stare into each other's eyes. They moaned deep and hard, they didn't hold back as they called each other's names, climaxing together but neither getting tired just yet. Now that Tessa had a taste of sex, she wanted much more so Christina whispered into her ear to sit on her face, Tessa had heard of this before but hated to admit she didn't quite understand what that meant. Christina guided her through what she had to do. Christina lied on her back as Tessa had her back to the headboard and her still wet vagina on Christina's face. Christina got to licking, her hands on Tessa's sides, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!", Tessa called out. After some time she saw how good Christina looked sprawled out on the bed, her pussy for the taking. Tessa remembered the term 69 and just went for it, lying on top of Christina now, licking her as she was being licked. Neither one cared if anyone heard, if anyone next door complained, this was their time together and no one was going to interrupt that now.

Tessa had no idea how much she would enjoy the taste of another woman, neither did Christina really; her tongue played around inside of her. They sort of just blacked out after that, Tessa used one of Christina's boobs as a pillow as she slept. They slept away the morning, housekeeping would be on their way soon.

 **What did you think? I'll try to write more soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! Thank you for following this story so far! Find out what will happen now after a night together. Contains sexuality. Please review!**

"Wow", Tessa said, lying awake in bed. She didn't regret what she did, she just couldn't believe how much she enjoyed it. Christina was still asleep, facing away from Tessa and answering her with a murmur. It was her first time and she was still processing everything that happened, everything that led into them banging in this luxurious hotel room in New York. She sat up in bed and saw all of their clothes sprawled out on the floor; she was unaware of her bed-head, one side of her head had hair sticking up and out. There was a knock at the door.

"Housekeeping!", a voice called. Christina, still asleep, mumbled something that suggested she wanted her killed.

Tessa ran over to the door, still naked, "Uh…can you come back later?"

"Later?…ok…I will be back." Tessa sighed and for the first time got a good look at the room which did look like it was in a pretty big mess. She looked over to Christina, who had all of the blankets covering her, Tessa gave her a shake but Christina seemed to just groan louder.

"Christina, get up it's…", Tessa checked her phone, her eyes widened, "2:30?!", Christina didn't seem to care, she was out and looked like she would be sleeping the rest of the day. Tessa wasn't even feeling hungover. She shook her a bit, "C…oofff…"

"Coffee? Is that what you want?", Christina responded with a groaned 'yes'. Tessa called up room service and tried to make it not look like a tornado didn't hit; sure room service had probably seen worse and the maid would be back but Tessa didn't want to look like more of slob than she already was. Coffee and lunch was brought to her within minutes, she was at first afraid to open the door but realized Christina was lying on her side, covered with all of the blankets. Tessa threw on a top and jeans.

"Room service!", Tessa opened the door and a man wheeled in a cart, "Rough night?", he asked, noticing Tessa's baggy eyes.

Tessa looked around the room with a grin, she noticed the bed was now empty, "Lunch, lovely", Christina was standing fully nude for the man to see, Tessa was shocked; Christina planted a kiss on Tessa's cheek and poured herself some coffee. Once they were left alone, they both ate, Tessa got naked again; both were clearly still horny but needed to eat first. Tessa made the first move after seeing some butter get on to Christina's chin and roll down between her boobs. "You looked so hot sucking on my big boobs, Tess, a real turn on." Tessa licked the butter away. Christina dropped some mayo from her BLT on a breast, "Whoops." Tessa didn't mind lusting after the lucious rack, especially when it was attached to such an amazing woman. They had sex again and Christina was making it no mystery that she liked to inflict a little bit of pain now and again. She enjoyed biting Tessa and Tessa enjoyed biting her in return.

They finally left the hotel to do a little more exploring; it wasn't long before they decided to eat again only this time at an expensive restaurant. Tessa was eating her appetizer, stuffing her face, meanwhile Christina was sitting across from her smiling. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No", she said, continuing to smile, "Thank you for saving me last night…it was amazing."

"Just the New Yorker in me", she smiled, some food stuck in her teeth.

"The way you hurt that guy…it was pretty hot. You also saved me in another way…you made me feel sexy."

"You are sexy."

Christina placed a hand on Tessa's on the table, "I just didn't know if you had it in you to do that…you're young so I wasn't sure you would want to shack up with a cougar like me."

Tessa was feeling butterflies in her stomach, she was anticipating and dreading hearing her say the words…those three words that she herself wasn't even sure she was ready to use. It wasn't like she had done any real dating, Christina was her first and she wasn't sure yet if she could be with another woman. "You're the coolest person I know. Everything we've been through, I mean it's been nuts but I love…spending time with you."

"Tessa, I was thinking about moving here and I want you to move in with me."

Tessa was shocked, not the same as when they were in the hotel and Christina had no shame in showing herself off but a still very jarring thing to her. "Christina, I'd want that more than anything…I want to come back here this is my home…", she thought about George but it all didn't seem to matter, she could finish school here and she was with a very mature adult.

"Maybe I should give you some time to think it over…"

"What's to think over, this is perfect?"

"I know…but maybe it is the grown up thing to do…you are very mature for your age but I just don't want to push you into anything."

"Christina, you're not pushing me into anything. Why wouldn't I want to move in with you? I l…"

"Steven?", Christina looked past Tessa for a second, removing her hand from hers.

"Christina?", this older dude in a suit and tie, just passing their table was speechless; Tessa knew it, either old friends or they both used to go to the bone zone. Christina stood up to hug him, they went back and forth completely ignoring Tessa. They hadn't seen each other in years, not since the wedding.

"Tessa, this is my friend, Steven Fletcher."

"Hello, Tessa, welcome to the big apple", he shook her had, she tried being polite but it was so hard knowing this guy totally wanted to bang her girlfriend, it was written all over his face.

"She actually grew up here."

"So you're taking care of her?"

"…Yeah", Christina smiled, looking down at Tessa who was getting more than little ticked off by this uninvited guest.

"You two should come with me tonight. I'm going to see this hypnotist, should be a lot of fun."

Tessa frowned, "That might not be such a good idea, Steven."

"Oh, come on, Tessa", she was giving her this look, darting back and forth to Steven.

"Okay…"

"Great, it will give us a chance to catch up." they exchanged phone numbers and laughed, Tessa felt like joining them but being real snarky about it, she didn't for Christina's sake. Once Steven said farewell, Christina sat down, still laughing a little.

"What?", she saw the face Tessa was giving her, "He's an old friend. I haven't seen him in so long."

"Friend?"

"Yes, that's all. It's not like we're going to start anything."

"Another hypnotist? Why does this sound like a terrible idea?"

"We just won't volunteer, it will be fine. Just trust me."

Their food came and they changed the subject. Tessa was not looking forward to any of this especially this old guy with some swagger moving in on her woman.

 **To be continued. What will happen now? Will Tessa need to fight for Christina's love? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for taking time to write a review. See what mischief Tessa and Christina get into this time. Some sexuality but not too graphic. Hope you like it!**

Tessa didn't approve of the black dress that Christina chose to wear or the earrings. Christina urged her to dress her best though Tessa made the argument that she always dressed her best, in fact she was going to dress however she wanted. Her mood that evening changed, she was acting bitter, cranky even. She wore the same jeans she had on that day and just a bra, teasing Christina with the idea.

"Tessa, if you won't behave tonight then maybe you should just stay here", she didn't say this like a friend or her girlfriend, she said this like an authority figure.

"Are you grounding me?", Tessa folded her arms.

"Tessa, don't pout. If you're going to be a brat then maybe you shouldn't come out", she made herself clear, she wanted to see Steven and go to another cheap hypnotist's act. Tessa didn't want to risk anything happening between them, "Come on, you're better than this."

"Fine", Tessa said very salty. She threw on a tank top and they were out the door to the elevator and then to the lobby where Steven was waiting.

"Can't be too careful around this time of night", he took Christina's arm and placed it under his, getting a bit too close for Tessa's liking. "Two beautiful ladies such as yourselves need a guy like me around", he laughed, Tessa laughed sarcastically.

She didn't know why they were walking and not taking a cab, it seemed strange considering how far they had to go. Tessa never grew tired of having a sour face while Steven gabbed on about bullshit from their past, she watched his arm carefully going around Christina's waist, no way this guy was leaving tonight without it getting broken in Tessa's mind.

Both Tessa and Christina froze in their tracks when they both saw the marquee sign: "The Great Muldoon"

"This guy?", Tessa scoffed.

"Yeah, he was on The Late Show", said Steven with this big grin on his face that Christina must have found infectious because she was doing it. Steven paid everyone's way in, Tessa was dragging her feet, she just wanted to have another night alone with Christina maybe in the jaccuzi. Christina was a little nervous when they seated in the front at a table. Tessa hoped Christina wasn't going to volunteer or Steven volunteering on her behalf but there could also be a chance they could be hypnotized by just observing so close to the stage.

Thankfully, Muldoon wasn't the first act, there were some magic acts; Steven teased Christina to raise stand up when they asked for a volunteer but she simply laughed and brushed him off. Tessa watched him practically grab a waitress and order drinks for the two of them, excluding Tessa, it wasn't until his third drink that he apologized for forgetting to get her something; she had to settle for coke she was under age and forgot the fake ID Christina got for her.

"We should go on stage together when Muldoon comes out", Steven said this looking at both Christina and Tessa.

"That's not a good idea, Steve", Tessa old him.

"Yes, Steven, Tessa and I seen Muldoon back home and we both were hypnotized."

"Really?", he asked, intrigued by this and wondering why neither had brought it up earlier, "What exactly did he make you do?"

"Well, I embarrassed myself, let's leave it at that", Christina smiled nervously.

The announcer on stage introduced the act of Muldoon. Muldoon stepped out on stage, he couldn't see who was in the audience, the houselights were out but everyone could see him. Tessa wondered if he would recognize them if he saw them again after what had happened, his act was a big part of why they got together. He did some bad comedy before asking for 5 volunteers, Christina tried not to focus too much on Muldoon especially since a stage light was blinding her. Steven changed seats with her, just when she was standing up she heard the announcer, not Muldoon call her out, "MY! MY! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE, ANOTHER VOLUNTEER?"

Christina couldn't believe her luck, "Steven, are you behind this? Did you set me up?", she wasn't smiling, she was genially concerned. Tessa pulled at her arm to sit down but Steven was very insistent on getting her up there. A stagehand led her onstage, she followed reluctantly; Tessa watched her in horror, Christina looked back her, expecting that somehow she would be able to save her from herself. When Muldoon saw her face to face he knew exactly who she was, he didn't have to say a thing to Christina, his face said it all, "Why are you here? Didn't you learn a thing from last time?"

"Hello", he said a bit shaky, "Have we met before?", the audience of course laughed, not knowing they had met before but that Christina was this amazing looking woman. Christina shook her head slightly, she mouthed the words, _"Pleeeaaasseee."_

Muldoon acted fast and told Christina to watch his shiny watch then at the snap of his fingers she would cluck like a chicken, somewhat humiliating but not nearly as bad as it could have been. Steven got closer to Tessa, laughing at his friend act like a chicken, he caressed Tessa's thigh, she felt weird. "Isn't that something, Tessa?", he gave her this sleazy smile, she felt sick. Christina was about to be snapped out of her trance when a rowdy group of men told her to take it off and it took no time before more men chanted this; Muldoon wasn't one to back down from listening to his audience but he didn't want to humiliate her outright, "Dance", he instructed her. "LAP DANCE!", a couple men hollered.

Christina was no longer in a trance, she looked over at the table she left Steven and Tessa and what she saw made her angry. Steven had one arm around Tessa and another hand getting dangerously close to her crotch, she was about to yell something when Muldoon snapped his fingers. Christina was instructed to lap dance so she walked over to the first person she saw. "Yeah, baby!", one man shouted followed by whistling, "Take it off!", she walked by rows of men until she was standing in front of Tessa. Steven saw her looking right at him and was ready for a dance but instead ended up on the floor by her lightly nudging his chair. She gave a still dishelved Tessa the lap dance, shaking her butt in her face, this did in fact please her. Christina smiled, teasing her, Tessa was entertained but then Christina started to slip out of her dress which brought the crowd into applause. Christina must have still been in a trance because she didn't look the least bit full of stage fright, she never took her eyes off Tessa. Tessa's mouth was wide open. Christina threw her bra to a man not far away, "Christina, no!", Tessa tried to say but was interrupted by Christina pushing her breasts into her face, motor-boating her.

 **What did you think? Anymore hypnotist tricks you want to see happen next chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for following and reviewing! More to come, see how Tessa and Christina will make out in this chapter!**

Tessa struggled to get Christina to stop, her boobs were slapping her in the face; she knew this wasn't her fault and beyond her control but this was no behaviour for a place like this. Steven was still on the floor, stunned after being pushed aside and seeing his friend seemingly assaulting a teenager. Tessa learned that Steve was a total creep but to go from getting felt up by him and then Christina was overwhelming. Her muffled voice tried to cry out, her mouth was constantly getting slapped and she kept accidentally sucking on the bouncing flesh. Finally she got hold of Christina's shoulders and pushed her back, "Christina, snap out of it!", the look on Christina's face, like she was stoned, Tessa snapped her fingers but it didn't have any effect it wasn't until The Great Muldoon did it himself. Tessa helped Christina cover herself up before she even realized.

"Huh?", she looked around confused, sitting in her secret lover's lap and her old friend on the floor. Christina collected herself and sat back in her seat, unaware of the cheers and laughing, of course some people were a little appalled by this woman's actions.

The entire crowd made themselves heard, talking to those they were with about the spectacle.

"I can't believe this!"

"This is great! I didn't know they did this kind of shit here!"

"Wow! She's hot!"

"Did that really just happen?"

"Wasn't that her daughter?" a woman asked, disgusted, she demanded her husband get her out of there.

"Wasn't that her daughter? This is awesome!"

Tessa grabbed her arm, pulling her, "We gotta get out of here", the look of fear and insistence in Tessa's eyes made Christina realize that she should do what she said but before she could grab her purse, Steven was back in his seat and making sure both women stayed in their seats. Tessa knew Christina was oblivious to Steven's actions but he was getting sleazier but the minute and wasn't hiding it.

"Steven, I think we should be leaving", Steven wasn't hearing of it, he had a hand on Christina's thigh and the other on Tessa's.

"Come now, Christina, the show is just getting good."

After somehow not getting kicked out of the building they watched the next set of people go up to be hypnotized but it just didn't compare or live up to Christina's act. The crowd booed and asked for the sexy woman to return. Both Tessa and Christina averted their eyes, they didn't want to get hypnotized involuntarily. "Why aren't you watching the show, Tess?", Steven asked her, Tessa wanted to get up and run, maybe punch him in the face but didn't. He placed his hands on her head and forced her to watch.

"Now, when I snap my fingers you are to think you are a dog. You will act like a dog. Bark like a dog. Eat like a dog. Walk like a dog."

SNAP!

Tessa's blue eyes seemed to brighten, she was in a trance now, Christina didn't realize Steven was forcing her to listen until it was too late, "Steven, what did you do?" Tessa got down on the floor, she was barking and had her tongue hanging out. "No, Tessa, honey, snap out of it!", she tried snapping her fingers but of course she was no Muldoon. Tessa's tongue flapped around as she climbed Christina's leg and started humping it. People around them laughed uproariously. Steven found this funny and was even getting turned on. Christina tried desperately to get her to stop, she didn't have a newspaper but she could lightly tap her on the nose with a pamphlet. Tessa soon turned her attention to Steven, she growled at him, making the face of the kind of dog you would see at a junkyard. She launched herself at Steven's ankle, biting down hard.

"AHH!"

"Oh my God, Steven!, Christina yelled.

"GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!"

She instantly stopped feeling sorry for him, even though he was feeling quite a bit of pain no one talked to this young girl that way, she had also never seen Steven so angry. Tessa let go and walked around on all fours around the room, everyone laughing and throwing her food. Christina ran after her. Finally Muldoon ended the trance as Tessa had her face in a bowl of dip, she looked so confused. Christina felt so awful for coming here and dragging her along to such humiliation. They were at the door, Steven ran up to them, "Hey, that was great, right?"

"Steven…", Christina began.

"He felt me up under the table", Tessa said this deadpan, folding her arms. Christina looked at how serious she was and looked at a slightly fazed Steven.

"She's quite funny, isn't she?"

"Steven!", she slapped him hard across the face, she let Tessa lead the way out. Many men catcalled as they left quickly, they were greeted by Muldoon out on the sidewalk.

"Ladies."

"Oh, great", Tessa groaned.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened in there, but why on Earth would you come here of all places after the last incident you had?"

Christina rolled her eyes, "A very stupid reason", she looked down at a tired looking Tessa, "I do think we should be getting back to our hotel."

"I couldn't help but notice the gentleman you were with." Tessa laughed at the word 'gentleman', "I think I can be of some service."

Christina held out her hand, "No, no, that's quite alright!"

"Let's hear him out", Tessa didn't want Steven getting off scot-free.

"What's your emails?"

Once Muldoon had their information he told them that he would send something to them that would satisfy both of them. Christina couldn't believe just how inappropriate a man she knew for years could be such a bastard, "He could be a little off colour some times but nothing like that."

"What exactly did I do back there?", Tessa asked once they were back in their room.

"You really don't want to know…did I give you a lap dance?"

"Uh…", Tessa began.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

In the morning they received a message from Muldoon with a video attached. He had Steven hypnotized after he had a few drinks and had him do far more embarrassing things. Christina and Tessa watched in horror and delight as he pissed off audience members by eating their food and spilling it on them to picking fights and getting punched and slapped to stripping down and ran down the street outside of the building screaming. "Why are you stopping, there's still more", Tessa laughed.

"I kind of feel sorry for him", Christina said this deadpan but ended up laughing.

It was a good trip in the end, Tessa dreaded leaving her city once again but she was assured they would return and premaritally. George was relieved to have his daughter back, of course wondering what went on, "Nothing, we stayed in the hotel room most of the time."

"I got her drunk and had my way with her", Christina joked, or at least made it seem that way.

Tessa saw Dalia from next door spying on them from her porch, she walked over, not even looking before crossing the street, not taking her eyes off of Tessa.

"You're back. I thought you ran away together."

"I don't know why you keep insisting something happened between us…"

"It's really obvious. You had sex for the first time."

Tessa's jaw dropped, how the hell did she know? She tried to laugh this off, "Wh…what?"

"Fine, if nothing happened then I'm sure you two wouldn't mind coming together for the class trip to Las Vegas. They need another chaperone. Let's see how well you do keeping your hands off one another."

Tessa scoffed at this offer, there was no way that she was doing that. Christina overheard of course and was more than happy to go, "Come, on, Tess, it'll be fun."

Dalia smiled as Tessa rolled her eyes and had this sour look on her face, "Yay…"

Of course this wasn't until the end of the moth, both would agree not to do anything crazy, especially nothing that involved magicians or hypnotists. Tessa was assigned with one of her only friends at school to a room anyway so wouldn't be seeing Christina that much, at least not enough to make Dalia suspect a thing.

* * *

The first night there was a blur, she could remember the flight over on the plane. Her room. A bar that she must have gotten dragged to because she still had the fake ID Christina gave her but Tessa wasn't sure whose bed she was in. She felt a warm body next to her under the covers, she felt sore, she stretched her arms out and something caught her eyes, probably the scariest thing she had ever seen. A wedding ring. The heavy sleeper beside her turned over letting out soft snores, she too had a ring. She tried to pull the ring off but it was like it was fused to her. A quickie wedding. Tessa had no idea how she was going to explain this to George.

 **What do you think? One more chapter after this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What have they gotten themselves into this time?**

Tessa struggled, she felt the need to break her finger in order to get the damn thing off. Christina mean while was still asleep. She went into the bathroom and ran water on her ring finger, she tried to keep a level head about all of this; it's what she got for getting drunk but at least there was no hypnotist this time so she might not have humped anyone's leg. Would butter work? She had the idea to call room service but she didn't want them seeing Christina naked in bed; she was supposed to be in a room with one of the other girls but couldn't remember who and soon everyone would realize that a student and chaperone are AWOL.

Christina showed some signs of life, moving her head slightly and mouthing some nonsense. "Christina, now is a good time to wake up." She slipped into her clothes on while trying to think of her room number. 208? 209? 218? 219? There was a knock at the door. "Room service!" Christina heard this and stirred, half awake now. Tessa tried to not look a complete mess even though hair on one side of her head stood out. She greeted the guy who was about to roll in a cart but Tessa took the tray of food from him and slipped him money for a tip, not even thinking about what she had on her. When she turned her back on the door as she closes it she heard him say: "Congratulations!". He must've seen the brand new ring.

"Tessa?", Christina was sitting up in bed looking confused and disoriented, Tessa smiled at her bedhead, "Your hair is sticking up." Tessa saw her pointing and did feel the wild hair sticking outward with no amount of patting could fix.

"That was room service, I asked for extra butter", Tessa presented her hand with the ring stuck on her now red finger. Christina was shocked, she lifted her hand and saw the ring on it, she was feeling a flood of emotions. Tessa saw tears in her eyes and went over to comfort her. "Look, I don't know how it happened but we can get out of it, it's just a quickie wedding right? It doesn't really count."

"Tessa, I don't want to get divorced again."

She said this so serious, Tessa knew how much she had some trouble getting over her last committed relationship. "I know...we must have been really smashed."

"I wonder whose idea it was?"

"I'm sure it was yours", Tessa said trying to make her laugh.

"This is so unreal", she couldn't stop looking at het ring. Tessa dipped her ring finger into the butter tray left on the cart, "What are you doing? "

"I can't get the damn thing off!", Tessa stressed.

"Let me see", she didn't really wanted to take it off her but knew that people would have questions once they left their room. It was useless to struggle, that ring wasn't going anywhere. "It looks like you'll have to amputate."

"Well, I'd rather have a missing finger than George seeing me with a ring", Tessa didn't think about just how hurtful this might be to her new bride.

Christina sighed, "Let's get dressed and meet the others."

"What about your ring...", Tessa saw how easily she slipped it off of her finger.

* * *

Tessa only had her shirt from the night before, which was stinking of whiskey. Christina offered a top but Tessa reminded her it might give away their position. She did have black leather gloves that could hide the ring but it would look strange.

"Hey, do you remember who I'm supposed to be roomed with?"

Christina thought for a second as they walked down the hall, "Yes, I believe it's..."

Someone cleared their throat, both women stopped to see Dalia blocking their path. Tessa put her hands behind her back. "What have we here?", Dalia folded her arms, she looked awfully sour seeing the two, "I was wondering what happened to you last night."

Christina tried not to be intimidated by Dalia, her being an adult and chaperone after all but Dalia had such a harsh, mean girl look it was difficult, "Tessa was feeling sick..."

"So you two a shacked up in your room", she smiled evilly.

"Dalia", Christina spoke up, clearing her throat, "I don't know what you think has been going on..."

"You don't need to explain, everyone has already seen the youtube videos."

Tessa was horrified, Christina was confused and irritated that Dalia was interrupting her. Dalia showed them her phone, a video played of Tessa getting a lapdance from Christina and her acting like a dog and humping her leg. The while show was captured by multiple cell phones. "That's nothing compared to what happened last night."

Tessa and Christina watched on. A man dressed up in some kind of lame suit was marrying both clearly drunk women. "Do you, Christina Moore promise to love and to hold, for both of you long shall live?"

"I do...", Christina said between burps.

"Tessa Altman..."

"I do!", Tessa rudely interrupted, completely smashed and unable to stand up straight, she was leaning on her bride.

Both were of course embarrassed by this and could only imagine what Dalia was going to do next. As far as they knew, Dalia was the only one from their group who was present at this ceremony, so as of now none of the other chaperones knew about this controversial union.

Dalia laughed, but not a sinister laugh, "If only you could see your faces...oh..", she turned her phone to picture mode and snapped a picture of the two still stunned.

"I don't understand what's happening right now", Tessa admitted.

"What are you going to do with that video, rat us out?", Christina didn't know what reprocussions she could face.

Dalia shook her head, "Not that I haven't thought about it. You two make a sweet couple and I don't want anyone to come between you."

Neither one of them could figure out what she was on to be saying this, "Dalia?", Tessa lifted an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm jealous of you two okay? That doesn't mean I'm going to act like a total biatch." Both were still dazed at this realization, "I won't tell anyone, just hurry up and come down for breakfast", she spun around and left. Tessa didn't feel nearly as bad now but Christina's heart was still stuck in her throat.

* * *

Both of them were almost speechless for the rest of the trip, Dalia didn't mind covering for Tessa when she felt compelled to visit her wife late at night. Christina tallked with the adults like nothing was going on, just like before. It was easy.

Tessa still couldn't get the ring off, she knew people would see it, people like George.

"How was the trip? Did you gamble? He asked, Tessa sighed, "Quickie wedding?"

Tessa was surprised at first with his joke question, "Yup."

"Yeah? Rich I assume?"

"Oh yeah."

"So I'll meet him?"

"You already have", she smiled, feeling guilty.

He was in the middle of drinking coffee when he decided to see why his daughter was covering one hand with the other. When she revealed the ring it was almost as if he had just seen her being shot, "Who?", was the first thing he asked, trying to sound angry and authoritative but sounding scared.

Tessa did her best to smile and thought that perhaps now was the time to be honset with him, "Christina."

At first he acted like he didn't hear her, but reality set in very fast when he realized he did hear her clearly and she wasn't kidding, she looked caught. She knew he would never trust her again, the reason they moved to Chatswin was to find her a home and potential mother figure but not to find out that she was hooking up with a much older woman from next door.

George really didn't know how to handle the whole situation, whether to be angry at Christina or not. Tessa was old enough now to make her own decisions and face the consequences. He told her to go to her room and he would call her when he made a decision. Tessa was a little nervous, she didn't know what was going to happen, George could confront Christina about it, she would move and cut all contact with her forever.

George didn't reach a decision until the next day, he talked about how people are going to react and kept saying he worried about her rushing into things, he didn't ask about her sex life which surprised her but it was never something he wanted to go into the gorey details about. He said it might be best she stay away from Christina for 2 weeks to see if what she really wanted, she explained this to Christina over the phone. Christina was ok with her decision but wished she came to her first about telling her father.

Tessa did some soul searching during her time apart from Christina. Listened to music, wrote, drew and then it all clicked. Tessa didn't tell Christina she was coming over, she rang her doorbell and lept into her arms. She was so wrapped up in the moment that she didn't notice two older people watching astonished, Tessa saw them as she rested her head on Christina's shoulder.

"Uh, Tessa, these are my parents."

Tessa's face was now flushed but she introduced herself to them.

* * *

A month later they were on their honeymoon at a cabin that Christina rented. They swam in the lake almost every day. Christina wore the most revealing red bikini Tessa had ever seen and she wasn't complaining. She had the most beautiful wife in all of Chatswin. People eventually grew aware of theirate relationship and seemed fine for the most part, at least Tessa's friends made sure of that and Dalia. They didn't know every bit if what the future held for them, but they were ready to face it head on.

 **This is where I'll end it. Hope you enjoyed, I will likely write another Suburgatory story soon, always open to suggestions. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
